Resolve
by Storyteller D132
Summary: Her life has never been hers. Not really. She can't think of a single memory where she was truly happy. Where her mind did not whisper doubt to others actions. Where she was the one deciding on what her future was going to be. But, maybe this was her chance. A choice where she could decide what her future would hold. All she has to do is to win that Wish.
1. Chapter 1: A Choice

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic and is a crossover between Fate stay night by Type-Moon as well as Katekyo Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano. I don't own anything except the words I used to write this story with. Please, this is a story that _will_ contain a lot of cursing as well as bloody fight scenes later on. If you will I would love to have feedback on my work such as spelling and grammar. If you don't like the way I write, such as the story being told or something else I would like it if you keep that part of your thoughts to yourself as that part don't concern me. Oh, and don't expect constant updates, this is just something I posted and while I do work on another chapter I might not poste it for a while. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A Choice**

She stared down at the amber liquid and took a sipe. The burn in her throat made her sight in content as her shoulders relaxed. She should have realised that it would have come to this. Every day it's always something. Either it's property damage, shouting, or trying to play peacemaker between her own and others famiglias. The paperwork and stress were killing her.

Tsunami thought back to the meeting with the Delas famiglia and had to fight back the urge to slam her head into the counter. They were a new up and coming organisation in the British underworld, not quite mafia but they had flames and Vongola could always use a new alliance. Besides, if she could make the organisation just a bit better by making them agree to some of the terms she set, she could feel just a bit better. They were incompetent and a bit on the stereotypical side of thing but at least she made it worth it. It's what made her going nowadays.

She loved her famiglia, she really did. But sometimes she just doesn't know what to do. Somewhere, deep in her mind under the darkest corner, she wondered if it was all real. Did they really see her as a friend? as a family?

She couldn't help but wonder.

What if Gokudera was only her friend because of Reborn? It would have been his big chance at getting into an influent famiglia. And didn't he say something like that before he tried to boob her the first time they meet? Yes, he did...

What if Yamamoto was only her friend because she saved him from committing suicide? Or maybe he felt that he was in debt to her?

Lambo has no one else to go to.

Hibari just wants to fight people, it was the only reason he joined.

Mukuro still has a great hatred for the mafia as a whole and only joined so he could get out of Vindice. Sometimes she catches the dark look in his eyes. And she knows that where Mukuro goes so will Chrome.

As for Sasagawa? Ever since a job had gone wrong his sister has done everything to make him quite. She can see it. How it tears him apart. He might just have been the only one that joined her not the famiglia, not the guilt, or any other motives. If he goes…

She shook her head, letting the brown locks dance in her face. No. No such thoughts.

She couldn't afford to. Yesterday was her 24 birthday. Meaning it's been a little over 10 years since she entered this crazy world. It's already too late. She has been a part of this for far too long. Everyone important already knows her face. If she were to make a run for it now they would drag her back, kicking and screaming. No questions asked. Probably making some kind of speech of her not taking it all seriously, about her responsibilities, about what's expected of her. They did it before.

She chuckled. Funny. Out of everyone in her generation in Vongola, she is probably the only one taking it seriously except the Varia. Xanxus has been a great help, more so than Reborn ever was. Not only did he help her to settle in but also showed her what quality was. He is probably the only one in Vongola she goes to for help and tries to impress. Kind of like a big brother. The kind that watches you from afar and let you do it on your own, only taking a steep in if needed. He does it differently from Sasagawa. Sure he tells her to call him 'Big brother' but had never really acted like it. She let out another sight.

"Rough week?"

"More like life. Can't remember the last time I had more than a week off to do what I want"

"Friends or job?"

"Both. God, I miss middle school. Can't believe it, really, I used to be bullied, a bad case of it too, back then that I always had a bruise or something. At least it was quiet. Back then no one had expectation from me. They actually let me live my life like I wanted. I could live with having a bad school life. It might not have been perfect. Far from it. But I could do what I wanted. I could go to the arcade whenever I wanted after school, read a book after finishing homework, heck even hobbies. Now it's just paperwork this paperwork that. Miss Sawada, you have a meeting this afternoon don't forget it. Miss Sawada, they're at it again. Miss Sawada. Miss SAWADA. I'm beginning to hate my own name to the point that I'm thinking about changing it."

"Damn… It sounds like you need a new job and friends"

"Ha! If it were that easy. I'm the heir to a family business and they'll never let me leave. Already running it."

"You know, everyone has a choice. The question isn't just what that choice is but how to make it happen." Tsunami stopped and stared at him with eyes too tired for someone so young.

"I've tried for 10 whole years not to get into the family business. First was saying no, they didn't listen. The second was running away, they found me two day later. The third was not trying to do anything. My 'tutor' didn't make it easy. He made my life hell on earth until I did as they said. My mother is an air-head that can't get her head out of the clouds, living in her little haven thinking everything is alright so I couldn't go to her. Dad? lost the title years ago when I found out he cheated on mom and had a son he didn't have the balls to say was his own. The kid didn't even know it himself! And they knew about each other! hack he saw more of my sperm donor than I ever will! And then he left our family alone for years with no end to work. Not even sending a card for anniversaries and birthdays on the right day. I did not have a choice in this matter. I had to do it whether I wanted to or not."

"Damn, almost sorry I said it. Sounds like you have tried about everything, sorry I can't help you"

"No worries, if you really want to you would give me the name of the whiskey"

"It's Highland Black, pretty popular even if it's a bit pricey"

Tsunami nodded. It was a good brand, not too strong with a fruity flavour, the English sure knew their stuff. She continued to drink for a bit before she decided to pay and leave.

Her tolerance for alcohol has gone up over the years and now she can drink a surprisingly good amount of it. A few things she picked up Xanxus during their drinking nights, or what he likes to call them ' bitching about work and trash', was to channel sun-flames into the kidney to speed up the process to break down the alcohol in the body. Making it so that she can both heal the damage from her heavy drinking and get sober in a matter of seconds. But it doesn't end there.

She practices it so much that she is almost a pro at it, or at least as much as she is ever going to get because of her mine flame. Something that Reborn forgot to teach her about. She could theoretically use all flames, the more well balanced they are the more she could use them. She got Lussuria to check how much of each flame she had and then asked the Varia for some training. Xanxus was pissed when he found out that no one had trained her properly. That she just kind of had to sink or swim.

Her flames were alright when they got the result;

 **Sky: 36%**

 **Sun: 17%**

 **Mist: 15%**

 **Lightning: 12%**

 **Rain: 11%**

 **Cloud: 6%**

 **Storm: 3%**

Apparently getting one of the elements over 50% would result in getting the stereotypical type, like most of the Vongola Decimo guardians. Sure, their flames might get stronger but it's nearly impossible to use any of the other elements. Her storm and cloud were a so low that she would probably never get the chance to use them unless she literally trains them all day for a century, each. Any flame under 10% is impossible to master unless you dedicate your life to them. She didn't want that and instead chose to train up her other flames. She is practically a master with her sun-flames with how much she uses them to make sure she stays in health and uses them to cheat and not get a hangover. Almost anything except the lethal she could heal to a certain degree, it will still scar but she can live with that as long as she can get to a hospital in time.

The fact that her mist-flames were so high had surprised her. It wasn't something she had used much until Mammon had taken to teach her something. Like changing her appearance. It's damned scary who much she looked like Primo as a blonde and blue-eyed girl. But it was fun. Tsunami used it to experiment with different styles and to escape her famiglia when she needed some time alone. The fact that no one notices an extra maid on one seen before makes her want to strangle them. This is why she makes the Varia clean house at least once every half a year without telling anyone except her guardians. It's a handy ability and one she is abusing the shit out of.

Her rain-flames are surprisingly something she has been using a lot unconscious in order to deal with being a mafia donna. In meetings, she uses it on herself to keep from snapping at her guardians and even during that time of the month. Every time she is irritated or angry she channels a bit of it into her system in order to stay calm. Boy did the Varia freak out when they found out about it. To them, she was practically a ticking bomb just waiting to go off. Suppressing emotions are never a good idea, to keep them bottled up and never releasing them takes a lot out of a person.

They locked her into a steel and concrete bunker full of things to break and wouldn't let her out until the next day. After taking one look at the room the next day an unspoken agreement was made. Never piss off Tsunami. The room was trashed. The walled was cracked with big chunks of it missing and blasting marks were everywhere. What little that was left of the training robot made more than a few turns white and in the middle of all the rubble was a smiling Tsunami looking a lot more relaxed and happy.

Lighting was expected. How many times has she tried to save one of her friends? It wasn't fun to learn that one, even if it makes her dodge and fight better than ever. And take a punch. Seriously, shooting electricity through your hand while punching someone could literally kill a normal human. And isn't that a depressing thought? Can't even be called a normal human now, can she?

The other guardians still can't figure out why all the Varia agents were treating their sky as is she where a hungry tigress waiting to bite their heads off. It was surprisingly amusing to watch. Damn, Xanxus must be rubbing off on her.

Today she doesn't use it like that as it will just end with her bottling up all of her emotions. In fact, she was told by Lussuria to not use it at all in fear of her making the same mistakes twice.

Tsunami let out a sight in the cold air. She missed Japan. She missed her ho… But she didn't have one, did she? Italy will never be home to her. The most she feels at home with are the officers at Varia and even that are just barely. They are great friends, family even in some aspects but… It's just not what she is looking for. Vongola mansion just feels like her workplace where she is slowly digging her own grave trying to ignore the chaos around her. Her own childhood home wasn't much better. How many memories did she have of being bullied? Teased? Of being someone's punching bag? Too many.

A gunshot rang through the air, immediately bringing her out of thought and into combat mode. Her sun-flames already working on breaking down the alcohol. It came from the ally right next to her. There were three people. A woman in a business suit on the grown holding her side, a man on the ground with a gun in his hand and a hole through his chest, and…

"A man wearing blue battle armour?" In all honesty, it looked like spandex but she wasn't going to say that. And She really shouldn't have said that out loud as they both turned to her. The man in blue looking more hostile than the woman.

"Should I call the police, hospital or someone else?" The woman didn't strike her as your typical civilian. She was too calm and it wasn't the shock. She could clearly feel the pain if her face was anything to go by and there was no surprise either. Plus, she had a battle-armoured guy before her and didn't even react to it. That and her intuition told her to ask.

"Don't bother. He hit an artery, I'll be dead before anyone could even arrive." The woman's voice held an Irish accent to it and spoke with such calm Tsunami had to wonder if she were a latent rain.

"Don't say that. Argh! If I had just warned you in time this wouldn't have happened. It's over before it even begins. Damn, I hate my luck." The blue man also had an Irish accent and let his hands up in frustration. Tsunami sat down next to the woman prayed her hands away from the wound.

"Hey! what do you think you're doing!"

"Making it painless. It's the least I can do, it will also give you a few minutes but not much." Tsunami began to channel her sun-flames into the wound. The effect was instant. The woman relaxed and smiled at her while the man seemed to get the idea that she wouldn't hurt her. The woman, not beautiful or cute but rather pretty. With her shoulder length, purple hair and suit gave her a professional look.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking. Why are you doing this?"

Tsunami gave the woman a blank look. Why did she help her? Her caring nature had been broken down some time ago from the harsh life she lives. Not quite sure which is friend and foe. That was something she had to learn fast. She had to adapt. Because while Vongola might have wanted to go away from it's bloodstained past the rest of the mafia did not. There was little she could do about it more than trying to negotiate with the other famiglias. Going to war with one was just screaming for Vindice to come and get them. She had to change who she was in order to not break drown.

"Because I want to" The answer didn't seem to satisfy either of them judging by their faces. Tsunami just ignored them. It's the truth. To save someone life, even like this, knowing that they would parish was enough.

"You know this isn't really going to save your life, only give you a few more moments. You shouldn't waste them" The woman shook her head before catching the blue man eyes. She really needed to get their names.

"Sorry Lancer, and no it's not your fault for me being in this mess. If anything it's mine. I shouldn't have underestimated him and have you back down. I'm a fool and let my pride get the better of me. Besides, it's you that's going to miss out on that wish. I already got to meet my hero, what more could I want?" The woman smiled at Lancer before she began to cough up some blood. "Do me a favour and find a new master, that way you at least get to have some action." Tsunami raised and brow but didn't comment. This wasn't her moment to interrupt with stupid questions.

"Oh? And where do you suppose that I will find a master on such a short notice?" Almost immediately he facepalms. "Don't answer."

The woman chuckled and Tsunami had to resist asking what they were talking about.

"Miss, what's your name?" Tsunami looked into the brown eyes of the woman before her. She looked to be about herown age. Maybe a year younger or older, she couldn't tell.

"Tsunami Sawada, yours?"

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz… Would you mind doing me a favour?" She looked at Bazett, not really knowing what to say.

"Depends, care to tell me?"

"What would you say about participating in a tournament where the winner is granted a wish, doesn't matter what it is, it will do it. If you accept you're going to be facing several opponents in life or death battle together with Lancer here. I won't lie to you, you will probably not survive unscratched. If the competition is brutal enough, death."

Tsunami stared at her. It was a rather blunt way of saying she would be joining in on a battle royal. And a wish. It was not the most outlandish she has ever heard or done. But it was almost too good to be true. She could wish to live a normal life. To make everyone forget about her and start over. To leave this bloody and depressing world. Heck, she could wish to go back in time and relive her life from her time as a five-year-old before her idiota of a sperm donor sealed her. She didn't care if she died. Tsunami was already dying on the inside. Fighting she could do. It's what she has been doing for as long as she can remember. Kill? Something she would like to avoid but had to in several different situations. And that's what killed her. She wasn't made to kill. Their faces hunt her in her dreams. She remembers every last one of them. Her family? wouldn't miss her. What did she get to lose?

"Alright, where do I sign up." Bazett looked a bit surprised, probably not expecting a positive answer.

"With her, as I don't think you want to want to transplant her markings onto your skin we'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." She looked at the blue man taking him in. He was handsome. Sharp face, irritatingly good-looking smirk, and blood red eyes. Damn.

"Well, how do I do it?" He nodded his head to Bazett who took Tsunami's hand from the wound and began to say mumble something. Tsunami cut out the flow of sun-flames and looked at the dying woman. It sounded like a prayer. A sharp pain came on the neck and her flames were pulled in the direction of the blue man and embraced him. The pain was gone as quickly as it came but the flames seemed to linger. There was a barely noticeable drain on them but it was so small she wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking for it.

"Done" Tsunami took back her hand and put it where she had felt the pain. There wasn't anything there and if there was she didn't feel it. What had she done? "Now all you ...need to.. do is to go to... to Fuyuki in Japan." Bazett's breathing was becoming more irregular. There was nothing Tsunami could do. Before she knew it, Bazett was dead. There was silence. Tsunami closed the woman's eyes before she turned to the man, Lancer.

"Any idea on what to do now? Do you know her family?" Lancer shook his head. He didn't seem pleased with it.

"No, never meet them. But I do know where we can leave her. Her apartment isn't that far, from where I can make a call to them on her phone." He took up the corp and began to move. Fast. Tsunami thought as she followed him, doing her best to jump from roof to roof.

Normally it wouldn't be much of a problem but the way she dressed made it more difficult. Running in stilettos and business suit, with a skirt to just above the knees and not trousers and trainees, was not an easy fate. Damned Reborn. Why did he have to make a makeover on her and burn all her old clothes? She still can't use make-up and even if she could walk in these shoes that don't mean she likes them. The same goes for the suit. When she gets to Japan she's getting some new cloth. Tsunami doesn't care if they aren't trendy or something like that, she likes comfy and hasn't been able to get into a pair of sweatpants for ages. Skirts and dresses just won't do. Besides who cares what she looks like? Isn't practical better than accessories?

And shouldn't Reborn know this? He might be a dress snob but he really? Sure there are some females assassin and hit-women who wear them but… Really!

Finally, they made it to the what she could only guess was Bazett's apartment. It wasn't big and clearly just something she owned to sleep in. It's not her home. There are no pictures and little of what one could call personal belongings. Only the necessity. Some furniture, clothes, kitchen equipment, and random thing. Tsunami walked over to the sink to wash away the blood from her hands and neck Before she took off her shoes. They were killing her. Lancer had found the phone and began to make the call. She looked at Bazett over on the bed. She looked peaceful. Like she wasn't in pain when it happened, and the relief in which she was after she had accepted to play the part of this tournament.

"Maybe I'll finally be able to control my life again"

"What was that?" She hadn't noticed that she spoke it out loud. She locked eyes with him.

"Nothing much, just rambling" He didn't seem to believe her but didn't ask any further. Tsunami began to massage her aching foot, trying to not listen to what was said on the phone. They clearly weren't happy, but who would? After a couple of minutes, Lancer ended the call.

"Well, they are going to get her and while they aren't happy to find out Bazett that died before even entering the tournament officially, they appreciate us giving them her body back and giving her a pain-free death."

"Right, good to hear… So will you tell me more about this tournament while we make it back to my hotel? I am not backing out, mind you, I just want more facts to work with. And what's about this drain?" His smirk was going to get old and fast. At least it's not as annoying as Reborn after he got back to his adult size.

"Sure. It's called the Holy Grail War where seven mages summon a servant each and go battle royal against each other. The servants are people from the past who's legends still lives on until this day and gets put into a class which grants them some form of bost. The classes are, Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Assassin and Caster. The classes are pretty self-explaining. The drain? I'm not exactly alive anymore and in order to keep me here for the war, someone needs to supply me with mana. And let me tell you that you have quite some power there, I'm pretty sure that I could use my noble phantasm at least four times before your reserve is going to get low" Tsunami stared at him with wide eyes. He wasn't lying. Her intuition has been improving over the years to the point that she is basically a walking lie detector.

Mages? As in magic? Legends coming back from the dead? She sights. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing to have happened to her. Everything from travelling to the future and creating a paradox, to having a baby tutor her in how to be the future Donna in a mafia that has flames shooting out of their heads. Really, she doesn't do normally.

"Right. Well, I'm guessing you're a lancer then? And if you don't mind me asking, what's your real name" She jumped from roof to roof, getting closer to the hotel she was staying at. It was nothing too grand. She could have that all the time at the mansion. She really missed the simple things in life.

Looking at the basically living legend, she wondered how she was going to get him inside without getting any weird looks. Well, she could turn him invincible it would be too hard, and her flames were not strong enough to keep it going for too long. Jumping down to the ally she turned to Lancer who was no longer there.

"Lancer?" Tsunami turned around to look at where she knew he was but found nothing. What? Taking a few steps forward to where she could feel him she stared at the spot. Suddenly he materialised from nowhere in a blue light looking troubled.

"How did you do that?" She blinked. Did what? Her expression must have said it because he continued. "How did you know where I was? Nobody's supposed to know where I am in spirit form, not even my own master..."

"You mean when you disappeared? Can't say I know why but my guess is that it's because of my intuition." Lancer gave her a look of pure disbelief. "Don't ask me. It was never explained how it works or why it's in my family. All I know about it is that it will warn me about danger and tell me if someone is lying. Or if it feels like I have to do something it will usually turn out good."

"... I hate fishing, am terrified of my mentor, and have the good luck"

"Lie, truth, lie"

The look of pure disbelieve almost made her laugh. Tsunami turned around and walked into the hotel. Knowing she didn't have to worry about Lancer now that she knew he could turn into what was apparently a spirit. When she, or rather they, entered her room and Lancer became visible.

He stared at her some more before flipping down on the sofa. Tsunami didn't know what to do so she took her nightgown and walked into the bathroom. She needed some time to think. Turning on the shower she stripped down and walked into the steaming water. This night was not going as she had expected. After meeting with the Delas famiglia and working out some deals she just wanted a quiet night out and get drunk. None of her guardians was here, they were either back in Italy or out on an assignment. This wasn't something important, she could have just skipped out on it and given it to someone else. But she needed to get out.

And now? She had the perfect opportunity to get away. She could take a month off. Just make a call to her secretary and tell her she was taking a vacation somewhere. Not telling her where to, take her backup card and use her mist-flames and nobody would find her for a while. At least until they called in the Varia to track her down.

She really owed Mammon for teaching her how to create fake identities and bank accounts. And maybe text Xanxus so that he wouldn't rant about it when, if, she came back. Smiling she walked out of the shower and began to take on her night cloth. When she was about to walk out stopped as she walked past the mirror.

There was something on her neck. Creating a hand mirror she turned around and saw a tattoo. Her eyes widened. It was a red tribal tattoo which almost looked like a fire, elegantly following up her neck. It was beautiful.

"Hey! you alright?" Tsunami shook her head and walked out, making the mirror disappear on the way.

"I don't know. There is a tattoo on my neck."

"Huh? Let me see." He rose up and placed a hand on her head, angling it so that he could see. His touch sent a row of electricity down her spine. Damn. When was the last time she got laid? She knew the answer. Nearly two years ago. After Gokudera found out about her 'boyfriend' he almost killed him. He wasn't so much a boyfriend as a one night stand but he got the message out clear. She didn't want to risk it with how they reacted.

"Nothing wrong, this is just the mark which marks you as a master in the war. It's supposed to appear somewhere on the body."

"Is there more to them?"

"They will be able to give you three absolute orders that could even bend the world itself to them. You could order me to defeat an opponent and I would get a power-up for an attack. You could order me to defend you and I would be at your side in an instant even if I were on the other side of the earth. You could order me to do something I don't want to do like force me to commit suicide. Ordering someone using that mark gives you absolute power." In the end, Tsunami looked like a ghost. Was she going to have that much power over someone else? Sure, the mafia might have changed her and broken her moral bits by bits. But this? No. She wasn't going to use it if she didn't have to. She could see that some of the effects could be good... But still...

"What happens when they are all used up?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"It will be over… For me that is. After you use them all up I'll disappear and you're out of the war." She almost hit him for that one.

"Alright, is there something more I should know?"

"Yeah, when we get to the city we need to go to the church. They are to overseers of the war and the one that makes up all the excuses for the damages that's going to take place. And when I'm out, you either go to the church to seek protection until the war is over or try to get the hell away from there as the other will probably try to kill you."

"Right... So it looked like I'm going to need to need the big guns for this I take it?"

Lancer's grin irritated her to no end. She sighed and took out her computer. She had work to do, and for once it wasn't the mind-numbing one. But the fun once that Lussuria taught her for undercover. She began to type.

"Right. So if we are going to be partners for however long this battle royal is going to be, we need to sort things through. First, how strong are you guys? Servants I believed you call it?"

"Yes, and I would say that its varieties. Someone could probably split a mountain depending on their stats."

Tsunami paled. That was some fire armour. Nothing like she had ever experienced. She would only get in the way and be more of a hidden for him if that was the case. So what could she do? Sniper from behind wasn't her style, and she wasn't sure if that would even hurt a servant. Maybe…

"How much would it take to hurt a servant? If we take firepower here, do you know what a bazooka is? And if so could it slow them down?"

Lancer looked at her somewhat surprised before he began to think.

"It might surprise and slow someone down, but I don't know if it will kill us. If so you would need something really big. Why are you asking? And how would you even get something like that? From my knowledge, magi don't use mundane weapons "

"Well, I have my ways" Tsunami smirked at him while she began to type a message to the R&D facility to see if they had any new toys they needed testing. There was a lot she needed to do.

"Right. We are going to make a quick stop in Italy and then we'll head over to Japan after I get some things. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure" Lancer didn't look overly joyed at it but didn't complain. She threw a glance at the clock. 02:34. Her flight was expected to go at 9 o'clock and she could use a few hours of sleep. She put away the computer and set her phone on an alarm.

"I don't know if you need to sleep or even eat. And as there is only one bed here you can join me if you want" When he smiled at her she almost regretted it. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparation

**A/N: Hello, again... This was a lot more popular then I thought it would be. It makes me glad that you appreciate it :D**

 **Now on to the fact that I am utterly hopeless at this. How do I go about to update a chapter? There are some glaringly obvious wrongs with the spelling and grammar, and I have changed it in the doc manager, then clicked view/edict, and then save after doing the changes. And nothing happens. Can Someone please tell me what I am doing wrong?**

 **Have a good day and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Preparation**

Lancer looked at his new master who was currently resting her head on his chest. She looked almost dead to the world, and it would have worried him if it weren't for her steady breathing and a rather tight grip. Nothing unpleasant, it felt nice. Who knew she likes to cuddle? Well, he was not going to complain. Having a beautiful lady in bed was nothing he ever complained about. And she was beautiful even with that messy hair of hers. Looking back, when he first met her in the ally, he didn't really see it. But then again maybe the situation didn't call for it.

Her figure, while short, held all the right curves even if not quite extravagant as some of the other women he has seen. And now when she was out of that suit of hers he could make out the lines of a toned body. Her hands looked ruff, harden. Her face had a tired look towards it, with small bags underneath her eyes and he could see paper thin scars marrying her skin on both the face and arms. But what stood out the most was her eyes. A burning amber colour, not unlike glow from a fire.

To be honest, he didn't think that she had meant it. A lot about her surprised him. She was able, somewhat, to keep up with him when he ran on the rooftops. Sure, it might have been far from what he could have done but for a human to be able to actually keep up with it was pretty amazing. At least he knows that she might have a chance to get away if she acts fast and smart about it.

Sight. This was not going as planned. Nothing ever seems to. Looking back Lancer realised that there was little he could have done. Sure he could have killed the guy but then what? She had told him to stand down, to let her take care of it. It was so obvious that the lass had wanted to prove herself for him… Her hero. She would have been disappointed if he had taken care of it. Maybe if she hadn't been so excited she might have followed the plan to summon him with her friend in Fuyuki, she wouldn't have met her end so early.

But then again, it might not have changed anything at all. This is a so-called battle royale. A war. And you will never know who walks out alive. She could have just as easily met her end there. Strategically, the smartest move would be to target the masters as they have little in the way of defence. So, nothing might have changed except the days she would have lived.

But what fun would there be in that? A grin spread across his face as he thought about it. To be able to fight hero's who's legends are even more impressive than his. But the holy grail war is a temptation a lot of magi can't resist. Some might do foul play, wouldn't surprise him if someone targets the masters or other people. Magi where greedy people. And a chance to get to the Root? He cast a look at his new master. He didn't know her wish, but he doesn't think it is to reach the Root. Not if her earlier comment was anything to go by. Lancer let his head fall back into the pillow, closing his eyes. Thinking about things were not his thing.

Tsunami muttered curses underneath her breath at the very annoying sound coming from her phone. She snuggled closer into her pillow to try and escape it, she didn't want to wake up just yet. Only for her pillow to move as a chuckle could be heard from above her head.

"Even if I don't mind being our current position. I do think you said something about a plane to catch at 9?" Realising her arms from the body, not a pillow, she turned to face him. A slight blush on her face.

"Right. Well, I will just go and change clothes and pack the rest of my things. Shouldn't take more than a few minutes" Rolling out of bed, Tsunami took a few clothes out from a suitcase before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lancer was wondering whatever to follow his new master step and get out of bed or continuing to be lazy. This night had been surprisingly comfortable. While not how he usually spends his night with women, there was nothing wrong with it.

With a sight he got up from the bed and waited for his master to finish. And just like she said, a few minutes later she exited. Her hair was not the mess it had been under the night. Looked like she had tamed it into some form of braid. She took some documents and files from the nightstand and a few other trinkets and placed them inside the suitcase before turning to him. The whole ordeal couldn't have taken more than ten minutes with how swiftly she moved around the furniture in the room to gather to her things.

"Well I'm done, but I don't really know what we do at the airport. For how long can you turn eh… into a spirit?" At this, he let out a sight. This was going to be a pain. He just knew it.

"For however long is needed. Most masters would feel a lot of drain on their od so they would probably have their servants in that form for most of the time during the war"

"Alright, do you think it would be alright to stay that way until we get to Italy? When we are there I can give you an identity and some other things, like civilian cloth. Don't worry it shouldn't take more than a few hours or so to do that after we get to the mansion. It's rather easy to create fake identities when you get the hang of it and have the right equipment. All you really need is to hack into different databases and do a somewhat complete backstory that doesn't look too out of the ordinary and don't differ from one to another in the different system from, you know, maybe the hospital record to the school or job record. But you don't need to worry about that, I'll handle it."

And she lost him. While the grail might give him basic information about the world, this must not have either been that important or something that it didn't feel he needed to know. Create an identity? How the hell does someone go about that? And what the hell is all this computer shit about? Sure when she speaks the words he understood what they mean, it's just that he can't get them to make sense of them in the form she is using them in.

"Sure?" Still a bit unsure of what it was she was talking about they made their way to the airport and then onto the plane. And he was right. The whole ordeal was a pain. And his Master looked to feel the same. They had to be there at least an hour before the plane was scheduled to fly and then said plane just had to be scheduled to take flight an hour later than planned.

It was going to be a relief to be away from this place. Too stressful for his taste. Taking care of tickets, baggage, actually having to be at least an hour early to get through the security only to have the whole thing delayed? How did people stand that? Just sitting down with nothing to do other than listening to the echoing footsteps of other people and the irritatingly falsely polite voice from the speakers telling passengers to go to a certain gate or which plane was about to leave.

 _How can you stand this?_ Tsunami didn't show any major reactions other than a slight jerk in the arms as her hands worked their magic on the laptop. Fingers flying over the keys. She turned her eyes towards Lancer, or the general area where he was supposed to be. _You know… It's rather unsettling how you know where I am... And all you need to do to speak to me is to just focus on the link between us. The drain._

It took quite some time before her thoughts could come through. All the while he watched in amusement as she glared at the screen like that was the problem of her non-success. Sometimes when people passed her by they look at her in pity. Probably thinking that she didn't have any Wi-fi connection if he heard them one of them right. Are the internet and computers really that much of a big deal? He has seen them all over the airport, but are computers really that much better than humans? What do they find so appealing in them?

Tsunami for her part was nearly tearing up her braid, only just keeping her hands from touching it. What was she doing wrong! She tried to focus on where her flames were drawn to. She tied to push more flames into it. Noting. She tried to scream out in her mind. Nothing. She combined both. Nothing. It wasn't until she closed her eyes and try to visualize it, focusing on the drain she followed the way the flames were going that her thoughts got through.

 _Why won't this stupid thing just work!_

 _Oh, you finally worked it out._

Tsunami smiled in triumph at finally, _finally,_ getting it down. Before something hit her.

 _You could have said or hinted more on how to make this work faster… Couldn't you._

Her answer was just silence. But she didn't need to be able to see him in order to know that he would have that grin on his face. She had only known him for a few hours, most of which she used him as a pillow, but she has met a lot of people in her admittedly short life to know to some degree how people work. Or she at least thinks she dose. Maybe.

 _What can I say? You might have something to do, but all I can do is to watch people. Which might I add, gets boring._

Oh. She did not think about that. She had been so absorbed in her work that she kind of forgot him.

 _There is not much to do here is it. But if you want I can tell you what I am doing._

 _Anything is better than this._

Tsunami chuckled at that. Oh, she knew exactly what he was feeling. It was dreadful the first few times she had to do it. Still is in some aspects. But at least now she has made sure to always have something to do. Sometimes it was a game, other times a book, and those times she was really bored, work. Something she never seems to escape thanks to her guardians. Property damage never seems to bother them as much as her. Then again, they have very little paperwork to do, if any.

 _At the moment I am doing a passport and identification on you. Tell me, what's your height and what would you like to be called?_

It took a few seconds before he answered that she could just choose one. He didn't really care on what he was called as long as it wasn't offensive. She asked a few more questions, like what region of the UK he think would best suit him, and what his generall backstory was going to be. Birthday, age and more. But when it came to the name… Maybe he shouldn't let her do it.

 _Lance Mcknight? Really? That the best you can do?_

A light blush spread on her cheeks. Her hand went up as her fingers began to toy with the end of the braid.

 _Names have never really been my strong side… But if you don't like it just say it now or else you will get stuck with it. Beside, if you can think of any better then you should do it._

 _You don't have any imagination. Do you._

 _I will let you know that I have plenty of that, it's just that I already know you as Lancer and, and… It's just not where I lay most of my energy. There are more important things to focus on._

 _I am sure there is._

The conversation went on from there until they were ready to board the plane. Time past by faster as Tsunami wrote down words and commands on the laptop only to stop as she had to go on the plane. But it was done. Lance C. Williams. A bit better than McKnight according to him, and not as obvious. Lance was still a close call, but it 's not an uncommon name and can be overlooked. The last name had to go. He thought that it stood out a bit much, and now that Tsunami thinks about it, it would have been a bit much. But she was honest. Names have never really been her strong side. The most she could think of where game or book characters. And those usually have unique names or are too well known. You can't really name someone Legolas or Aragorn without thinking about Lord of the ring. Besides, Lance don't use either a bow or a sword so they wouldn't have fit. So it was a mundane name and then made it more personal with the C.

 _Alright, I'll bait. What does the C stand for?_

 _You finally ask?_

 _Well, you didn't say anything about it. Besides, I'm curious._

Tsunami could hear him chuckle in her mind. Her fingers were playing the end of the braid. The start of a flight always made her a bit nervous no matter how matter times she had to do it. But she always eased up when they left the ground.

 _Just stands for a nickname I got when I was alive._

 _Right, you never told me your real name. Mind telling me now?_

… _Setanta, son of Lung. But most people know me by the name Cú Chulainn._

"Setanta" The letters rolled on her tongue as she said it out loud, but no one expect Lancer heard them over the engine.

It's something she is going to be looking up later. Setanta or Cú Chulainn as others apparently called him. She doesn't know much, if anything, about the myths going on in UK or Any myths outside of Japan really. There was only the rare Asian legend and that's that. Maybe just king Arthur and even then that was just from the Disney movie that came out quite a few years ago. She sincerely doubts that Arthur would have been turned into a bird and almost got eaten by a fish. It was years ago she saw it so that might not have been what happened or in that order. It was something she was going to be researching. Lancer, not the movie.

Lancer, for his part, had more understanding for what his master has been doing. And he felt grateful for it. She was actually planning on letting him wander around without her. By giving him an identity he could do so much more than just fight and live a little. Or more precisely, go to a pub. A grin spread across his face. He wouldn't just be following her around like a shadow. Alright, sometimes he might actually do it. He wasn't going to leave her alone all the time. Especially when everyone has gotten comfortable in their roles.

Lancer held back a sight as they exited the plane. The last three hours was much better, but now they were on the ground again they had to go through with all of the security and whatnot. Agin. Though he could understand the paranoia about it. If someone were to hold a hold an aeroplane hostage all they would have to do would be to have a gun or bomb and no one would be able to do anything. They were sitting ducks… Or flying in this case. There where very little security on the plane, if none at all. He guesses it's just something to get used to. But not even being able to have something with liquid in the handbag? And if so it had to be in a plastic bag?

Sometimes he just couldn't figure out how the future worked. It was too different. The culture, the food, cloth, customs, architecture. The grail might make it better with the adjustment, but there was still the slight wonder when he looked at the cars or planes. The future might have it more comfortable but there were some things he wouldn't trade for the world. From what he have seen the past couple of hours, he could honestly say that the people of today stress much more than they did in his time.

 _Where are we going now?_

They were standing the last security checkpoint and he couldn't wait until he could interact with the world again. He felt much more alive then, and didn't get the weird feeling of having someone pass through what was suppose to be his "body". Not really a feeling but, still, weird.

 _If I know them right someone will be picking me up to get us to my working place._

 _Who?_

Tsunami didn't really answer as it was her turn to walk through the machine that was, somehow, able to tell how she was.

"Tenth!"

The word stood out between all the talk as a young guy with short grey or maybe silver hair in a suit walked towards his master. The smell of smoke surrounded him, like a weak perfume clinging to his body. Tsunami let out a sneeze at the smell.

"Hey Hayato, how is it going? Everything working out while I've been gone?" Tsunami looked a bit tired and had a small smile on her face. This Hayato guy looked a bit troubled at the question before going in on a rather long explanation on what has been going on while she was gone. They walked out of the airport and then into a black sports car with orange lines rounding the edges and wheels.

"New car? What happened to the other?" Tsunami commented as she seated herself in the passenger seat while Hayato took the driver. Lancer just sat in the back, watching the interaction between the two.

"Eh, just hich-up, nothing to worry about Tenth. Oh and Reborn was on a visit yesterday, he might come around today now when you are here. Other than that it's just the usual."

"Great, did you say when I was coming back?" Tsunami sighed as she looked out the window, watching as the scenery past by.

"No, just that it shouldn't take more than a week. It has been a while since the two of you meet so… yeah" Hayato trailed off his sentence before picking up something else to talk about. "So, how was England?"

They never really talked about their life. Just planning things out for the war and getting to know the other. It was a rather interesting conversation from his point of view as it told him a lot about her. She had apparently been gone for a little less than a week to talk with a family named Delas, to try form an alliance with them and was now waiting for the answer as they wanted some time to think about it. She was also apparently in the mafia, which was not all that different from the moonlight world if the grail gave him the right information. He was going to have to ask her to clarify somethings. Like, flames, which confused him. Oh, and she doesn't really like this Reborn person who trained her when she was young.

Well, if he was anything like Scathach when he wouldn't blame her. The training he underwent was nothing short of hell. Yes, he progressed much faster then he would have otherwise. He doesn't regret it, but still. She could have been a bit nicer.

"Alright, I will tell Maria about it later. Now, is there anything I should know about the state of the mansion or is it presentable" That question really throw him off. The look on Hayato's face even more so. Why did he look like someone who just got caught doing something they shouldn't. Hayato's fingers twitched, halfway going to his pocket before tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"There might be some destruction to the building… Both Mukuro and Kyoya are here..."

Tsunami let out a long-suffering sight at the explanation. Knowing the hidden meaning behind his words. Lancer where just confused. Her smile turned a bit strained at the words though Hayato didn't seem to notice, too caught up in the driving as they drove in on the grounds of a grand looking mansion. There was a beautiful wood surrounding a white stone mansion with a late medieval feel towards it. The towers had stone slabs decorating them and the sealing was of a blue material.

However, there was one glaringly obvious wrong with it. A quarter of the west wing was missing. It looked like a bomb had gone off, with debris laying on the ground and glass glittering in the light from the sun. All around there were people going around with material trying to clean up whatever the hell had happened.

"Well, at least the building is still standing"

… _What?_

"Hayato, do you mind telling me how it comes to be that _both_ Kyoya and Mukuro was able to get back at the same time? I thought we went over this at least fifty time already. Those two can't be within each others vesinity or else they are just going to push each other's buttons!" Tsunami's thumbs was rolling circles on her head as she tried to not think about all the paperwork and money that was going to add to the already high amount of paperwork she had.

Why did this keep happening! She does everything within her power to keep those two away from one another and then this happen. Sometimes it feels like her guardians just do this to either piss her off or try and keep her in the office away from the world with the help of paperwork. It wouldn't surprise her with how overprotective they were in the beginning of the whole mess. Just one little injury back in the days would have some of them panicking. At least Takeshi and Hayato don't destroy everything when they get into one of their fights. They just scream really loud and keep the physical fighting to a minimum. At times. At least not as often as those two do.

"Alright, I'm just going to unpack my things and then I'll do some damage control. I take it Maria have already begun to work through some of it?" Hayato nodded at her as they exited the car and began to walk towards the mansion. Maria, sweet, beautiful Maria had already contacted the construction workers by the look of things. Meaning, she would not have to deal with too much of the paperwork! Tsunami let out a tired sigh as she went down another corridor, leaving the somewhat tense silence that had build up between her and her friend.

"Why does it feel like I am the only grown-up person here? Can't they just think before taking actions sometimes" Lancer just watch as Tsunami dragged the suitcase behind her and muttered.

 _Might I ask what the hell is going on here? And why would you consider a quarter of a building being destroyed good?_

Lancer watched as his master let out an sight and continued walking through the rather plain corridor. He doesn't know what it was he expect when he went in but he knew it was a bit more. There was just a few painting hanging here and there with the occasional table holding a vase.

 _Something you should know about this place and my friends are that they all don't really get along. They are all powerful and don't like holding back if they can help it. The mansion has been renovated at least a sixty times in about 5 years. And that's when you only count the exterior damage. The interior I've lost count of._

 _Haven't they ever heard of discipline? I mean, if I understand it all right, you guys are a part of the mafia which is a highly dangerous job. Wouldn't the fighting make it more difficult when you get into a battle?_

At this Tsunami let out a short laugh as she opened a door after locking it up. Inside was a rather comfy looking seating room. A fireplace on the right wall, surrounded by a sofa and two armchairs and a wooden table in between them. On the wall opposite the entrance door was another door and the walls were built with bookcase, filled with books and other trinkets, like photographs and, CD discs? On the left side of the room, the was another door right next to a desk with a computer on. He went up to one of the pictures and materialised taking it into his hand.

"We never really got that sort of training. I didn't find out that my family had a connection to the mafia until the day my tutor showed up and began to teach me. I was still just a kid then, a teenager, and I was thrown into one situation to another, with little to no time to prepare. I was left in sink or swim situations with only the basic fighting knowledge and the others too. Most of us come from civilian families. The only formal training they had, I think, was when we had a month training with a different specialist, and even that was a crash course with intense training."

Lancers brow when up as he listened to what she said. That did not sound like an ideal situation. From the sound of things, they were just kind of throwing into it.

He continued to listen to her while he looked at the picture. There were quite a few individuals, one of which he was pretty sure was Tsunami when she was younger and that Hayato guy. He didn't really know what was going on in it. Tsunami was standing in the middle of it, her hair a mess, and looked somewhat defeated but with a small smile on her face. To her right was Hayato looking like he was arguing with a more well trained, black-haired boy the same age looking a bit sheepish with his hand behind his head. On her left where a girl with straight brown hair to her shoulders and a bright smile on her face. Behind her was a rather large teen with white hair and a scar on his temple over the right brow. To his left where a black haired teen, glaring at another and almost going head to head with a purple haired guy whose hair reminded him of a pineapple. And beside them was a girl how could have been the purple boy's sister with an eye-lap over her right eye.

Inform of them, all were three rather young children, two of which was chasing each other, one with a braid in white and red cloth and the other with impossible green eyes and black curly hair in a cow suit. The last child was seated in a chair with something dark in a cup clad in a black suit They were an interesting grope.

"I see. But what about your teacher, the one that guy mentioned?" It didn't make much sense to him. Sure, Scathach might have been a bit of a sadist, but she did her job very well. She made him do all the theory, making him remember every little detail before even beginning the training. Knowing all the facts before going into the fun might not have been, well fun, but at least he didn't blow himself up or got injured all that much during training. Shouldn't her teacher have done the same?

"When Reborn began my training, I was a mess. Apparently, my _father_ never wanted me in the mafia and so he sealed something we call flames which had a big effect on my personality and body. I was only a child black then. Barely five years old." She said father in a rather sarcastic tone while opening the door by the bookcases, disappearing from his view. " I couldn't think all that clearly, and my balance was shot to hell and so did my school life. It wasn't until I was 16 when the seal finally broke. So he first got to train me by helping get up to speed in the academic department with some interesting methods and some rather, uncomfortable, training method which left me in a kind of berserker mode..."

"uncomfterble training method with left you going, berserker?" He followed after her into what was a bedroom. She was standing over the suitcase throwing some clothes into a basket and packing new things in it. Probably for Japan. Much of it was the same, black, white and grey fabrics with the occasional orange and blue. He watched as a dark look past over her face which made him wonder what this Reborn person did to her.

"Something you need to know about my situation is that because my flames were sealed I couldn't access them. Therefore they had to do something to slowly break the seal down until my flames were free. The flames are a manifestation of a person's will. More often than not appearing in life-threatening situations. They had the absolutely _wonderful_ idea to create a bullet which would allow them to slowly accomplish this."

"Wait! wait just a minute! Do you imply that your teacher actively shot you with one of those guns?" She got to be joking, right? Was her teacher actively torturing her during her time with him? Scathach might have been hard to please teacher, and made him do training from hell and might have to take a bit too much pleasure from it. But she never actually hurt him beyond sparring matches, soreness in the muscles after training and a slap on the back of the head when he was acting stupid. Oh, and stamping on his pride when she felt like it.

"Yes, I lost count of how many times he shot me. That bullet, while not deadly thanks to being powered with sun-flames still hurt and sent me into a state called, hyper- dying will mode. Forcefully taking out my flames. It left me with only one goal in mind, hence the berserker comment. However, some pervert also thought that doing so that my clothes would always burn up and I was left fighting in nothing but underwear" Oh, how many times did she not feel humiliated? That she had hit rock bottom? How many times couldn't she stand to look someone in the eye? She actively began to wear a swimsuit under her cloth as they were less embarrassing and covered more. She only stopped when Reborn hadn't shot her for two full months after the seal broke.

Lancer had to force himself to not think on what would have happened if it had been Scathach and not Tsunami. He shivered at just the thought. She would have been out for blood. That was humiliation on a whole nother level than he ever expected from anyone. Did the person who created those bullets even think of what kind of damage could do for a person? By fighting in just her underwear she already lost a lot of defences, leaving her vulnerable in more than one way.

"Right..." How do someone even answer to something like that? It was just a weird and cruel thing to do to someone.

"Don't think anything about it, but if you happened to see a man in a black suit wearing, a fedora with a yellow band on it and sideburn please tell me so I can avoid him." He nodded his head. She seems to have about just as much of a bad luck as him. The only difference is that his luck tends to turn into tragedy while hers towards misery or humiliation.

"So, do you think you could explain more of those flames? I don't know much about them." At this, she looked at him a small smile on her face as she turned toward her wardrobe before she continued to pack it.

"Flames are the manifestation of once will. More often than not, appearing when you are in sencer distress or in life and death situations. There are seven different types of flames, all of which has different abilities. I have orange flames" At this she stopped what she was doing and turned to him. A small orange flame appeared in her hand, lazily burning a soft light in her palm. "Otherwise known as sky flames and one of the rarest there are. Don't ask me why all of the different flames are named after the weather, from what I understand it was some sort of philosophy that didn't make any science to me. Anyway, this flame symbolizes harmony and is what every other flame strive to find."

She shook her head at the thought. Many people often describe it as a feeling of home when they find harmony with someone. An easier in their body, like a weight being lifted.

"Then there are red flames, often called storms with have the power to disaggregate. Blue stands for rain and has the power of tranquillity. Yellow is for the sun and can heal. Purple is claude and can regenerate. Indigo is mist and can create illusions, and green is for lightning and can create electricity and harden the skin." She rubbed one of her fingers underneath her chin as she tilted her head back getting a more relaxed stance. "Everybody has at least some of all, but usually just focus on the flame which is the strongest. Theoretically, I could use every flame if they are strong enough. I can use sky, sun, mist, lightning, and a bit of rain. It was actually the sun-flame I used on miss McRemitz. However, there are some drawback, like the fact that if your main flame is too strong it would affect your personality and make it hard to use any of the other flames. Take Hayato for example. He is a storm and has a very short temper, fast to switch between them which can make him unpredictable as long as you're not trying to get a rise out of him. However, he is never going to be able to learn how to use the other flames."

"Like a storm?" It was cheesy but it got a laugh out of her and she smiled at him. And sometimes that's all someone needs.

"Yeah, like a storm." She let out a small sight and closed the suitcase, and walked out into the living room to sit on the sofa. "And that is pretty much that about flames. Every person that has them can use them as they like. Some more original than others. I have only ever encountered active-flames within the mafia, with the rare civil. It's not all that often it happens that a civilian activates them. If it does then the chance are a familiga is quick to pick them up. Did you ever see them in your time?"

Lancer just shook his head. No. He had never seen or heard something of the like. Sure, Magi could create fire, even in different colours. But not like this. Yes, there is certain magic which affects the person, both the body and the mind. But he haven't heard of a magic quite like those flames. Then again, magic was not his strongest side. He specialised in a whole nother area. Runes were something he knew and could use effectively but he still prefered the spear.

"Not that I know of. But there is still a possibility. The world was big back in the days, people were either more secretive or cut of from others. Maybe they originated from a different part of the continent? A region I didn't visit during my life." He shrugged his shoulders. Different magic came from different regions. Just like culture, it differs from one to another.

"Hmm, It would have been interesting to know where it came from" Tsunami hummed at the answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Really?

**Chapter 3: Really?**

A knock on the other door, the one leading into her wing, brought the conversation to an end. Lancer quickly disappeared while Tsunami walked over the the door to find non other than the pain known as Reborn. He was leaning in on the door with a slight smirk on his face. His sharp eyes were scanned the room before falling on her. Tsunami only just held back a sight.

"Reborn, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" He rose a brow at the question before walking into the room. Without her consent.

"Can't a tutor check up on his students every now and then to see how they are doing? We always seems to miss each other when I come to visit. It's almost like you have avoiding me." Now what made him think off? It's not like he made her life more exhausting than it needed to be. This time she did sight as the went over the the couches by the fireplace and sat down.

"It's not easy you know. Do you have any idea of how much paperwork I have to do? Of how many different branches of the famiglia I have had to visit the last four years in order to know what they do, review the rules and make chances and what not? I am pretty much fully booked," She let out an sight. It was not _completely_ a lie. Like he taught he so many years ago, if you can't tell a lie to save your skin, then tell partly truths. Hide the real reasons behind other facts that might be relevant to the topic. He might have been a pain, but at least he taught her some things she could use outside of combat and school academics. "Beside, you always show up on the Vongola summer ball."

He sat down on the couch, the fedora hiding his eyes. The last ball was only a few month ago. But it's not really all that much of a social event as much as a political one. One full of headaches. She guess they only call it a ball because calling it a meeting was just boring and you got to dress up. The Vongola summer ball, a ball where no one dances, rarely eats the food without testing it for poison, and trying to gains someone's favour. The only ones actually getting something from those kinds off events are new Dons or Donnas. There are also the occasional hitmens going to them if their reputation are good enough and can be trusted with not killing anyone. It's supposed to be a neutral meating.

However for her, they are nothing short of dreadful. The mafia are still very much in the past, and there are few women out there leading one. More often than not other people will look down on her. For being of the weaker gender and for the ideals she wholeds. Her dream of burning down the family and build it up from scratch as a vigilante group is not an easy task. She cannot just burn it all down. The consequences are too many. The people working for Vongola are too many. Too many who needs money. Too many who have families they need to support. Too many that might want revenge.

There is also the fact that a few of the older Dons even tried to set up a marriage with their own son and her through her so called father nonetheless. She is lucky that they can't go that way seeing as she is following the same rules Daniela Ottavo. If someone wanted to marry her they would have to beat her in a fight of her chosen field. And Tsunami is very skilled at aikido and karate. Hand-to-hand combat is something rarely seen nowadays, with people focusing more on guns and the ocatinal sword and dagger.

They are two figtingstyle that work well for her, even if they are defencive. They are not the best of fithingstyle for her lifestyle. And that she accepts. But they work for her. Rearranging attacks, blocking them, and avoiding them. She is good at it. She mostly learned them as a hope to avoid confrontations in school, with her dojo teacher taking pity on her and giving her extra lessons the became good.

She do not want to harm people if she can get away with it. But that doesn't mean she can't incapisate her enemies. Reborn was not happy with her fighting style. Still isn't. But she have learned to more aggressive. He had her boxing and fighting quite a lot with either Ryohei or Kyoya until she could attack and take out her enemies.

However this fighting style leaves her at a huge disadvantage. Something which only grew more obvious the stronger and more skilled opponents she fought against. An armed opponent always hold something over her. Their reach was longer than hers which leaves her vulnerable. Fighting Mukuro with his trident for the first time was a real eye opener. But she overcome it. Armor is something she and everybody else severely underestimated. It was actually because of a video she found on youtube that made her think on it. Something so stupidly, ridiculously fantastic actually worked.

"In those kinds of events, it wouldn't be polite to talk about how the familiga is doing, would it? And it's not etiquette to go to another room with the host of the ball either for those kinds of talk. As the host you have a responsibility to make sure everything works out perfectly and that the guest have a good time with no hiccups." His voice drow her out from her thoughts. She closed her eyes at the questing and tipped back her head a bit, letting her head rest on the cold leather before she opened her eyes again.

"Maybe, but at least it's something. Not everybody has an agenda with flexibility."

"Be as it may, now that we finally have the time to talk, I would like to know what you have been doing for the past year. Everything been working out or are you still a mess, like you were as my student." Reborn looked at her and she had to stop the glare from forming.

She had been his student from the age of 14 to 18. After which she became the head of the family. She was rather lucky that got her whole education in Japan before she had to come here. But that's not the problem. He comes to visit so rarely recently and those times he actually comes are either under social events or when something has gone wrong. Being the head of the family for the last five years was not easy. Yes, in the beginning she was a mess. The first two years was hard on her. Having to adjust to the paperwork loade, the assassination attempts, trying to figure out what everybody's agenda was, their motive and what not.

She is still struggling with it. Not everybody is an open book which motives can be read as clear as the ink on paper. Creating appropriate social events with the right decorating, testing the food for poison, learning how to dance formally and then not having to use it. Being taught by the Varia and learning some useful things with computers and her flames. All the paperwork which she couldn't make head or tails of. What was suppose to go where? What was an appropriate budget. Did they have enough supplies? too much or too little? The research facilities, did they make morally questionable weapons, could she approve of them or make them burn it. Sometimes she even found herself vomiting when reading about the different effects that newly created poison head on the animals they tested them on. The pictures were horrible. She closed down that one faster than lightning as soon as she visited it.

"Vongola is still standing tall and is respected. Haven't started any fights, joins in on them or done morally questionable thing for the last four years. I am still working towards my goal of making Vongola go away from its past and back to the roots. We have also made quite a few agreements to our allice to make them at least a bit less immoral."

"Four?"

"It took time to visit all our facilities. And they know now what I approve of and what to avoid if they don't want me to shut down their budget or having to look for a new job."

"So you just let them go? You really are stupid if you think that fire them will stop them. Revenge is a powerful emotion, and you will make many enemies with a mindset like that."

Tsunami snorted at that. Oh, she knew that alright, wasn't that was Xanxus did to Timoteo with the robot in the ring battles? Having been lied to for the majority of his life only for it too be shattered into a thousand pieces? She is far from stupid. No matter what her teacher seemed to believe.

"I keep tabs on them. I have the Varia notified about them and they check in every now and then on them to make sure they don't become a problem. I would rather not execute people unless necessary." It's not a thought she liked to think about. In fact, just saying it out loud left a bitter taste in her mouth. There is a difference between killing in a fight and killing one of her own employee as an execution. She had to kill a man working for her a little over a year ago. Alexandro was a hitman that had worked for Timoteo for years but… He was cruel and prideful.

If someone was in his way on a mission or stood in his way, he would kill them. No question asked. She didn't know about him until she found out that he had killed a maid inside the mansion because she had "been in his way" as he said. She had actually just said no to him about having sex with him. It made her wonder what he had gotten away with during the time she didn't know about him. After an investigation on him she couldn't let him continue. It was Xanxus idea to execute him. To make an example of what she do not, cannot, tolerate.

Meaningless killing wasn't something she accepted. The less blood lost, the less she had on her conscious. After that incident she made her guardians and Maria look for anybody with a similar record. Luckily they were few. But still too many in her opinion. Call her stupid. Call her selfish. But she would rather not have have any blood on her hands if she could get away with it. And if she had to, at least she would have a valid reason for it.

"Execution is a strong word to use for killing someone"

"But that would be the right word for it. To kill someone with no chance of fighting back. To make an example out of them. To send a massage." Her knuckles were going white with how much pressure she put on them. She did not like how this conversation where going. Nothing she did seem to please him. Only when she did the unthinkable, impossible things, did it happened. When she won the ringbattles, when she beat Byakuran from the future and technically saved his life, and when she got all the arcobalenos bodies back. Big achievements, almost impossible once. But in the end, he always find something she does that displeases him.

"I know what it means. No need to give me a lecture. Your still too soft, too kind." He let out as sight and closed his eyes. Tsunami ignored his words. She could do what was needed. That's all that mattered. Yes, she did not like to kill. It something she avoided if she could. But that did not make her soft. If anything she had actually toughened up during all those years.

"How is your training going? Still having time for that?" Tsunami didn't like his tone nor the look in his eyes. It was one she have come to recognize quite well.

Lancer had been watching the extance between the two couldn't help but frown. It was… awkward and stiff. No. Not awkward but pointless and aggressive. He might not have known her for long but he have come to understand his little master. She is an open and kind person. Maybe a bit excited to places others, to show others that she is a capable person. But if this is how her teacher acts then he can see why.

The why he talked about his masters dislike for killing was not going to help her get over it. She had grown up as a civilian and tries to hold onto her moral. He have meet people that would have killed for no other reason than that they could. That they took pleasure in it. Soldier. Civilian. Man. Woman. Child. For some it just don't matter. For others it do. Some people just deal better with the idea of killing than others. Taking a life should not be as easy as it is for some. Lancer could also understand her reasoning about killing. That she preferred to kill on a battlefield rather than simple execute someone. That she would feel more justified to kill if they were fighting. To kill someone unable to fight back would more than likely leave a bigger impact on her.

 _Lancer heads up, Reborn is going to do something, do not attack..._

When Tsunami began to talk to him that he was on high alert. Reborn was fast, but still slow, so that he could see what was happening. She could too, because she had rosen and tried to block it. But it was a needle.

"Let see if you actually have been keeping up with your training or not." Tsunami just took out the needle with a little more force then needed. The sleepiness already coming over her.

"You know, you could have just… asked"

 _Master?!_

 _Don't worry, this is a thing that has happened… before. He is just… testing.. me._

What the actual fuck?! Tsunami was all out now. Gáe Bolg was resting just by the man's neck, not that he would have seen it. If Tsunami had not warned him, there would have been a dead body in this room.

Lancer watched closely how Reborn carried her from the room to a car and then drove away from the mansion. He was itching to use his spear on him. He had already lost one master, he wasn't excited to lose another. No matter what Tsunami might think of the man, he was still a killer. A hitman. Lancer was on high alert the entire way. It was only when he had left Tsunami inside a room in a different mansion, that he relaxed. Not even a minute after he had put another needle in her and left, Tsunami was struggling to wake up.

Well, at least he had the foresight to leave her in an empty room away from security and make sure she would wake up before anyone could have entered.

"You teacher is one of the worse I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Tsunami opened her eyes, taking in their surroundings. There was still a drowsiness in her eyes but she seemed to be aware of their surroundings. It was vintage style living room with classic italian decor. No windows, only two doors leading somewhere. Lancer had apparently felt that waiting in a spirit form was too much for the situation.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Where have he left me this time," She slowly got up from the floor and began to look for something in her pockets.

"The fact that this have happened before make me wonder what kind of life you have lived up to this point." She let out an low laugh at that. Oh, if he only knew. She took out a small cube from her left pocket and let her flames flow into it, activating the device. A light consumed her figure and Lancer let out a small whistle at it.

"That's new."

"Armor is underrated," she said as she shrugged "beside, I am not going to run around in heels if I can help it."

Gone where the suit and heels and in their stead was a pair of ograngebrown trousers, a black turtleneck sweater and brown boots. Her hands were covered in a pair of metal gauntlets, reaching up to her elbow and giving her arms a fair amount of protection. Her head was also covered in a helmet, making the only skin showing on her body the face which was relatively well protected.

Tsunami did a few stretches feeling out the new clothes. She haven't gotten around to try them out outside of the testing ground. It left her a little excited to be honest.

She wished that they could make more of those boxes, but they are just so damn expensive to make. How Bayakura ever manished to create all of his is a mystery. She is lucky that she has access to them. She dearly hopes that the mafia never finds out about them. But even if they did, they would probably have to steal them. The material to make them is not exactly cheap to make nor get, and that is before you even consider the amount of time it takes to make them.

"Mind telling me why the armor is only on your arms?"

"It might not seem like it, but the cloth I am wearing _is_ in fact armor," Tsunami let out a low chuckle. Her eyes locked on one of the doors. "It's treated and modified to resist both bullets and and blades. A good swordsman will find it hard to cut through it, only severing the threads but not cutting through all the layers and bullets will not penetrate it. It will also soften the impact a bit from blunt hits or crashes, not by much but it's still something."

"I see. So it's like a gambeson then, only less thich and bullet resisting."

Gambeson? History was not her strong side, especially not european and armor. The most she knew was what she had seen in movies and those random thing that have popped up whenever she took the time to relax and watch youtube.

Tsunami was moving towards one of the doors. While being invisible would have been perfect for this. It's too far out of her league. Her mist-flames are strong, but they are not her primary so they are restricted. There is only so much she could change before all of her concentration would be focused on just that and that is before even thinking of how much energy it would take.

Just doing something like changing her appearance, like hair and eye colour already took a lot more then she would like. It was only after hard work she could do it. It was like training a muscle. Do the same thing over and over until you can do it and then you get better. Just like a runner will be able to run faster and longer the more they do it.

"How about we traide stories after we get out of here? Now, I take it you know the way out? I would like to get back as fast as possible to then leave this country." She lowered her voice when she opened the door. Which was only a bathroom. She sighed and went over the other door which lead out to a corridor. Big ornamental windows and paintings decorated it. A bit of mist flames made her eyes darker and made her figure appear to be a bit more ambigues.

At least no one would recognise her. Even if the helmet covered a good part of her face, her eyes where a big inticater for who she was. Few people had amber coloured eyes. Even fewer the same shade as sky flames. A side effect of having the seal broken is seemed. Nothing else could explain the sudden change of her eye color after the seal broke.

The sun was painting the hallway in light. It would have been beautiful, peaceful even with how the sun was setting and casted the room in a fiery glow. If not for the fact that she was inside a unknown house somewhere in Italy. Probably enemy territory if she knew her teacher right. He have been stepping it up. She don't know if she is supposed to take it as a compliment or not.

Lancer was moving beside her following her movements. As soon as they exited the door she let him take the lead. Following after him. He was the one how had been awake during this "training exercise" or whatever the hell she is supposed to call it.

Lancer walked with light steps over the floor and he scanned the area. All the windows were locked or where designed to not open. He held back a sight. This was not how he wanted to do it. It would be faster to just rush out and kill anyone in their way. But he got the feeling that that wasn't what his master wanted. So, sneaking it was. Sometimes actions speak louder than words. But he could understand what this could mean. He was also there, by her side, if someone caught them they would questions. Which would complicate thing.

But it would take time. The mansion was big and the nearest exit would be hard to get to. Whoever owns this house was one hell of a paranoid bastard with how many people was patrolling the corridors. The amount of time it took her teacher to get to a relatively empty area was almost ridiculous.

 _So, how much would you like to try our luck and not get caught by someone?_

 _I have to say that you are either delusional or a dreamer. This place is well fortified. Your teacher sure is skilled. Down the other corridor there are going to be patrules and then more patrules. If you get caught there are a number of ways for them to cut you off before you could reach the exit. We would have a better change if we break out from the window. It would be faster even if it leaves us more exposed. At least they cannot open any of the windows and from what I have seen there was noone on the roof. So no problems from there. I can just cut the window open and then disappear while you make a run for it. We are only on the second floor. What do you say?_

Lancer could hear her chuckle in his mind. Looking over the courtgard she could see a few men in black suits walking around. Probably hiding a gun or two. The cortgard was big, but she could see the wall on the right side there was a few trees and statues decorating it as well as a pond. But nothing else stood out. From what she was seeing there was about fifteen men out there walking along the cobblestone path.

 _Will you have the honour of breaking the glass or shell I?_

 _Give me a good show._

Give me a good show? Well, maybe. She took a ordinary boxing stand, green electricity suranded her hand as punched quickly at the glass before bringing her hands up to cover her face while jumping out from the window. Being weightless in the air and then feeling the rush of adrenalin as she fell toward the ground was exhilarating. She landed lightly on the walkway before sprinting towards the wall. She could already hear the gunshots in the air. A shoot even whistled in the air and she could almost make out the bullet before it hit one of the nearby statues.

She ran at a fast pace, her body dodging bullets from her back and right. One of the men who was closer to her pulled out a shotgun of all things from his jacket and began to shot at her. She let out an sight and dashed towards him, zigzacking between the bullets. Luck looked to be on her side. Those guns only have 2 shots before they need to be loaded again. As soon as the second shot came she grabbed the weapon from his hands and used the hand to knock him in the head. He fell to the ground while his eyes rolled backwards.

Tsunami then turned towards another man who was coming towards her to then stand still and shot her. Without wasting any time she throw the shotgun at him hitting him in the hand and made him drop the gun to the ground. She sprinted towards him and gave a quick kick in the head. She scanned the surroundings before making her way o the wall again. The guards was making their way over to her.

One of the men came was running toward her, shooting at her from the side. Tsunami put up her forearm to shield the part of her face which was exposed and dodged the bullets until he was within her range. The man tried to back away but he wasn't fast enough. Tsunami took his left arm into bother hands and pulled him into a armlock here his arm was twitching painfully. He cried out as she stretched it out and punched the arm hard in the joint. A painful break could be heard from it making her grimace.

But it disappeared as quickly as it came and she began to run again leaving the man on the ground. Slowly Tsunami made her way towards the wall and her way out. But there alway had to be something. The alarm has gone of and more people began to appear.

Another man came up as and tried to shoot her only to miss. Quickly she made her way over to him and jumped. Her body spun and her right leg connected with his hands as he blocked it. Still holding her leg Tsunami used it to her advantage and jumped, using the leg the man held onto to push herself higher up. Green sparks cracked around her left leg as she aimed for his shoulder. The man saw the position he was in hastily tried to back away only for her left leg to hit him in the arm. His scream was terrifying. The look he gave her even more so as he clinged to his arm in agony. It made her sick to the stomach but she have done worse. Maybe she shouldn't use her lighting flames on them.

Three more guys joined them and they began to, once again shoot at her. She swiftly moved out of the way from the bullets. The men where taking cover from a somewhat big statue. Tsunami frowned and scanned the yared while dodging the bullets. The others were making their way over to her a bit too fast for her liking. There was a tree a bit over to the right side but she didn't have the time to play hide and seek. She let out a sight at that. No more holding back it seams.

She pushed herself forwards and a cloud of dust and dirt formed behind her. She hardened her hand and struck at the statue, cracking it and sending the debris onto the men. Tsunami didn't stop to see if she they were alright. Because she knew they were not, but she knew they would survive.

She dodged as a red fist suddenly entered her vision. Storm flames flared out from the man's head and hands. This could be a bit more dangerous depending on how much control he had. Her armor while good against firearms it can be destroyed by those flames. Another man with lightning flames joined him. The two men looked at each other before they both had a grin on their faces and began to attack.

The man with storm flames ran towards her and throw a uppercut at her. Tsunami stepped to the right making the man miss her but he quickly stepped into a high guard stand. The lightning one took the opportunity to jab her in the shin only for Tsunami to jump back. The storm knew boxing that much was obvious by the stand, it was the lightning one she didn't know. She didn't recognize that stand.

They came at her. She fell into a flow. Her body moved of its own accord. She dodged, parraied, and gave then back everything they throw at her. She moved faster, her hits harder. A kick in the storm users leg, making him stumble. A jap in the lightning users chin, surprising him.

The storm knew boxing. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her before striking a left hook. Tsunami took advantage of the way he was rotating his body and redirected the hands to the side missing her and leaving him open for a kick on the side. He made a few swift steps back, backing out from her range. The other man came from her side, aiming at her head. In turn she dropped low to the ground and swinged her legs underneath his. She hit him hard in the left leg.

His stand shifted a bit and she could hear him wince but not by much as he went down in a squat to try and take her leg. Moving rapidly out of reach she placed her left leg back and used it to push herself upwords. Meeting him halfway up and japed him in the chin. He flew back a few steps and tried to go back into something which looked like a guard. Tsunami narrowed her eyes. She needed to end this now. The storm user was standing on the other side and both of them made a go for her. A green fist came for her stomach and a red kick for her legs. She jumped high and spun in the air, giving extra power to her kick in the lightning users head. He fell to the ground leaving her with one less problem.

Problem? No he is not…

"You will pay for that, Bug." His voice was gravely and deep, reminding her of Hayato's, but the edge was sharp and filled with anger. He moved a bit faster than before but not fast enough. She could still see his movements with easie. He through one fist after another in a serie of punches at her. All aiming at her head.

A opening in his stand after what was most sterenly a tryering move. She moved herself forward and took a tight grip around his neck and forced him down on her knee. She could hear a crack. She probably broke his nose which that one. After that she pressed her hands together and pushed her armbow hard into his back. She could hear how he gasped for air after the strike. A gunshot rang through the air and she ducked backwards.

The others had multiplied in numbers. This was not good. The wall was maybe fifty meters away from her. Maybe two meters high. She could make it. Sprinting towards one on the men in the direction of the wall she avoided the bullets all the way but it got harder the closer she got. Finally she just made a high jump over them, probably surprising them as they ceased fire. She landed in a crush behind them before she made another dash and quickly jumped over the wall.

 _Not bad._

Lancer was beside her, still invisible, as they made their way away from the mansion into the forest. Tsunami was just glad to be away from the place, but she did smile at the complement. Coming from a living legend ment a lot.

 _Thanks, sorry for taking so long._

 _It didn't take that long. Beside, you did give me a good show and a better understanding of how you fight._

Her lip twished. She felt a little better now. But not much. Those men had not stand a chances and she knew it. But it's hard to adjust her strength to not hurt them overly much. She overestimates others ability to take damage or maybe it's just her being used to the on the weaker side. She held back a sight and activated the cub now that they had gotten some distance from the mansion. Her armor disappeared and she was once again dressed in her suit. She was still on the road but she could see a city in the distance, maybe a ten minutes walk?

 _So, what did you think?_

She controlled her flames and changed her appearance to normal expect for the colour of her hair and eyes. Her eyes turned green and her hair changed into a dull brown colour. Tsunami walked in a comfortable fast past decided to enjoy the moment of peace.


End file.
